


so we can make fun of distance

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou can be persistent when he's worried, Homesickness, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: Time flows easier when Kageyama can inhale Hinata’s voice and let his words expand his ribs for the next burst of air he breathes in. It comes with his mitten-clad hand holding open the pot lid and a hit of steam to his face that carries the sharp smell of tomatoes and spices.“Smells good.” Kageyama says appreciatively. He puts the lid away and stirs the contents a few more times: it should be ready. His concentration falters when a familiar snort makes him turn around.Hinata gives him a slow type of smile that sort of melts across his face and Kageyama feels his insides grow warm in response. “You have some sauce on your face.” Kageyama blinks, touching his cheek. Hinata snickers. “Other one, dummy.”(or; With a thousand miles between them, Kageyama cooks and Hinata keeps him company.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	so we can make fun of distance

Long-distance relationships, Kageyama muses as he taps at his phone screen to call Hinata again after their first call disconnected, are harder than he expected. They’re even harder when he’s trying to settle into a new country, with a different culture and language and his new fiancé who he didn’t get to have nearly enough time with after their reunion, is all the way home in Japan. 

Something that never fails to amaze the setter is how Hinata was able to find the courage to move to Brazil all alone without properly knowing the language or having any sort of guarantee that his beach training would work out at such a young age. Hinata, of course, isn’t allowed to know this, but Kageyama finds it terribly admirable. He was quite annoyed at the beginning that Hinata would openly prepare for his moving right in front of Kageyama’s nose and never actually think to confide in him about it. As oblivious as the setter knows he can be, even he could tell that Hinata was up to something when he would disappear for hours at a time between practices to discuss something with their coach and watch beach volley matches on his phone during breaks. And if all of that wasn’t a sure enough giveaway, then Hinata _voluntarily_ trying to learn a language that wasn’t included in their curriculum was too serious of a sign to ignore. 

Had their roles been reversed, would he have been able to do the same? Kageyama isn’t so sure. But then again, Hinata has always been much bolder than him in some regards, Kageyama muses, taking a few seconds to admire the way his engagement ring glints under the kitchen light - the one that Hinata gave to him after their second ever match against each other. And painfully stubborn in others. Kageyama doesn’t want to call out this hypocrisy outright, with thousands of miles separating them, but Hinata, who went to great pains of keeping his communication with Kageyama to a minimum when he was in Brazil, really has no right to fuss over him now and insist he keep him company just because he felt Kageyama’s _voice didn’t sound quite right_ today. Kageyama would have had no issues with it, if it weren’t well past midnight for his infuriating partner.

It’s not easy. The weight of Hinata’s absence feels different to the one he experienced three years ago. There’s a lot more at stake and a lot to keep fighting for, but beyond all the hardship, Hinata is his home now, be he in Japan, Italy or Brazil. Kageyama waited years for Hinata to return to him. He can wait a couple of months to see him again and hopefully, if everything goes as hoped, to marry him. 

The screen lights up after a while and Kageyama turns towards it fully.

Hinata’s face is a little too close to the screen when he comes to view and he can tell that apart from the small lamp by the bed, it’s the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. He’s moved to a different room. “Hi again!” Hinata says, no less chipper than his first greeting of the evening, but Kageyama’s traitorous heart leaps in his chest nonetheless. 

Kageyama hums in response and finally turns his attention back to the task at hand. Hinata told him to let the sauce boil for an extra ten minutes, so in the meantime he busies himself with cleaning the counter and washing the dishes. He lets the tension of his day slip away, as he works and lets Hinata fill the air with his comforting chatter. He talks about his practice matches, about the new sports store that has opened nearby, about how their friends are doing, about Natsu’s recent achievements. He gets an earful about how Kageyama doesn’t call her nearly enough, and for a shockingly sobering moment, Kageyama is reminded of Miwa. He really should call her, too if he doesn’t want another round of scolding. 

Time flows easier when Kageyama can inhale Hinata’s voice and let his words expand his ribs for the next burst of air he breathes in. It comes with his mitten-clad hand holding open the pot lid and a hit of steam to his face that carries the sharp smell of tomatoes and spices.

“Smells good.” Kageyama says appreciatively. He puts the lid away and stirs the contents a few more times: it should be ready. His concentration falters when a familiar snort makes him turn around.

Hinata gives him a slow type of smile that sort of melts across his face and Kageyama feels his insides grow warm in response. “You have some sauce on your face.” Kageyama blinks, touching his cheek. Hinata snickers. “Other one, dummy.” 

He huffs, stepping away from the camera. He wouldn’t have let the dumbass get away with half of the things he does if they were together. Though that’s probably a line of thought he shouldn’t pursue when the heaviness in his chest has finally eased a little. There are many other things Kageyama’d rather do, if they were physically together presently.

“I think it’s ready.” Kageyama grumbles, mood slightly dampened again. Trying to avoid meeting Hinata’s eyes, he turns off the stove and brings a spoonful of sauce up to his face to blow at it and take another satisfying inhale. He moves it carefully to the phone’s camera for Hinata to see the result of his instructions. 

“Looks amazing, Kageyama!” Hinata beams through the screen, bright and achingly earnest. The compliment burns through the setter’s body, down to his very core and in that moment Kageyama misses him more than he’s done during this entire call, more than he did when his partner was training in Brazil and more than the time when Hinata was a mere promised idea, years away from him. 

Ignoring the sudden sting to his eyes, Kageyama shoves the spoon into his mouth. He visibly perks up almost instantly. 

“Tasty.” Kageyama can’t help but say in wonderment, his melancholy momentarily sated. He doesn’t have to look to know that Hinata’s preening and smiling in the self-satisfied manner that Kageyama really should find annoying, but can’t help but be endeared by.

“Of course it is! I’m the one who taught you how to make it!” Hinata says cheerfully and Kageyama huffs a quiet laugh through his nose. 

“So humble.” he jibes and eats another spoonful. He has some leftover pasta from yesterday that’ll go nicely with it. He turns to move to the fridge, but Hinata’s assessing gaze practically pins him in place. 

“What?” he croaks out.

“Eat well, okay?” Hinata tells him firmly, eyes serious. “We’ve made enough to last you a few days, so all you need to do is prepare something quick to go with it.” 

“I always eat well.” Kageyama fires back, knowing that if he says something in the wrong tone now, he’ll have no hope of sending Hinata to bed tonight. It’s bad enough that he’s kept him up this long already. Kageyama offhandedly says that he doesn’t feel up to anything on an off day _one time_ , and Hinata makes such a huge deal out of it. 

“I know.” Hinata says easily, intercepting Kageyama’s oncoming rant about how he can take care of himself very well, and this type of lecturing from Hinata is the last thing he needs - “But since you always nag me about my health, I get to do so, too, every now and then, don’t I?” 

Kageyama deflates, considering. That does sound fair. He’s Hinata’s fiance now and he should be more used to accepting Hinata’s open displays of care. Hinata always means well and Kageyama knows that if he were truly, earnestly bothered by it, Hinata would stop immediately. As it happens, Kageyama can admit, at least to himself, that he actually quite enjoys this type of attention. 

When he comes about from his thoughts, he notices Hinata openly staring at him again.

“What now?” Kageyama asks, meaning to sound demanding but it comes out choked with feeling instead. Hinata has always known how to push his buttons and get a rise out of him before they even got together, but he’s even more susceptible to Hinata’s words and charms now, with the added layer to their relationship. An unfair disadvantage, really. He mentally braces himself for whatever’s about to be thrown at him.

“Can’t I just look at you?” Hinata says, eyes bright with emotion and a soft, dopey smile spreads across his lips. He waves a hand at Kageyama, “Especially when you look all - like _that_.”

Kageyama frowns and tips his head down to look at himself. He goes over his wrinkled sweats, mismatched top and dirty apron, and frowns harder.

“Messy?” Kageyama tries. 

He hears Hinata's tortured sigh from the phone speaker and a following thump. When he looks up Hinata has his face buried in his arm on top of the desk. Kageyama starts fiddling with the bow of the apron, not knowing what to make of that reaction.

Another sigh, a few mumbled words that the setter does not catch and -

“Cute. You look cute Kageyama.” Hinata tells him gravelly and it takes a few moments for the words to register. When they do, Kageyama starts blushing profusely and only has enough presence of mind to slap his hands over his red cheeks as last minute damage control. True to nature, Hinata looks absolutely delighted. That bastard!

“Shut up!” he growls over Hinata’s persistent cooing. He steps away to compose himself and grins when Hinata starts complaining. A high and petulant _Nooo, come back_ , _I’m sorry_ resounds in the tiny kitchen and the setter gives himself a few more seconds of victory before going right back in front of the camera obediently. 

For what it’s worth, Hinata’s also blushing. Coupled with the way the dim lighting washes his skin and tousled hair in softer colours, Kageyama’s heart clenches at the sight. He so badly wants to answer, tell Hinata how attractive he is - and he knows he can, cause they’re fiancés now. But something about the added pressure of video communication makes him hold back. He knows Hinata won’t judge him for it, but he feels frustrated nonetheless. Things are always easy when Hinata calls to talk about the new manga chapter they’re reading. It’s easy to poke fun at each other and make food together when they both find free time. It’s easy when Hinata researches tourist spots and acts as Kageyama’s personal guide, taking him places on weekends. It’s easy when they’re recalling their time training together and building plans for their future together. It’s easy until their separation aches like a physical wound and Kageyama doesn’t know how to comfort himself or the other.

 _I miss you_ , Kageyama wants to say. But he’s not sure he should or if he’ll be able to without doing something stupid afterwards. Every time they do this and their conversations trickle to a pause, neither of them knows how to break the silence without the urge to buy a plane ticket straight to the other. _I love you,_ Kageyama wants to add. But the words don’t come so naturally to his untrained tongue yet. He’s sure he’s only said them once under the covers of their bed back in Japan, in the safety of Hinata's arms - his scent in his nose, his taste in his mouth and his lilting voice in his ears. He’s not sure how to say them now, to a smaller, digital image of his Hinata looking rather forlorn himself.

“Thank you.” Kageyama tells him quietly instead, cause he doesn’t want to send Hinata off to bed on a melancholic note. “For calling. It actually - it really helped.” 

That seems to do the trick. For now. 

“Told you it would!” Hinata says. His eyes continue to drag over Kageyama’s form calculatingly before he breaks off into a huge yawn. 

“You should go.” Kageyama tells him sternly, “You’re gonna be out of it tomorrow if you don’t get enough sleep.” 

“Okay.” Hinata mumbles unhappily, “I’ll text you in the morning?”

“You’d better.” Kageyama warns and that finally gets him a smile out of the other. They stare at each other for a moment longer than necessary until Hinata sighs and drags a hand through his hair. Kageyama stares, transfixed at the golden ring on his ring finger. Intuitively he grabs onto his own for comfort. 

“I will, I promise.” Hinata tells him softly. “See you later, then?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama replies and momentarily feels grateful that his partner didn’t bid him goodbye by pressing a kiss to the screen like he usually does just to embarrass him. Kageyama’s lips twitch at the thought of it anyway. “Goodnight, Hinata.” 

And once he’s turned off his phone and gone to eat his dinner, he finds that it’s the first evening he’s felt peace like this in weeks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi take this little thing, too that was initially going to be a small drabble i'd post on twitter. 
> 
> come say hi to me @shykageyama on twitter!


End file.
